Gang Goes Camping
by Vienna Warren
Summary: Darry decides to take everyone on a little camping trip. Will trouble ensue? Hilarity? MORE TROUBLE! Read to find out... :P T for upcoming "language"
1. Packin' It Up

**Author's Note****: New story! :) For anyone who's readin', THANKS. Please comment if you have the time and lemme know what you think of all this. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad…. The world may never know! xD And just fyi, this is Pony's POV.**

CHAPTER I: Packin' It Up

"Hey guys! I wanna make an announcement." Darry instructed. I slowly unglued my eyes from the television. Soda looked up from his unicorn drawing.

"Yeah, what's goin' on Dare?" Darry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, we're all goin' on a—"

"Cruise!" Soda interrupted excitedly.

"No, we're goin' on a—"

"African safari!" I guessed.

"No, we're goin'—"

"ON A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD!" Soda yelled.

"NO!" Darry hollered right back. "If you'd let me _finish_, I was sayin' that we're goin' campin'!" Soda and I leaped up and slapped high fives.

"Yeah!" we all shouted enthusiastically. Soda was busy doing his "happy dance".

"Won't this be FUN Pony?" Soda exclaimed. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go round up the gang. Of course, they'll wanna come too." Darry said. We all put on our jackets and headed out. One by one, we gathered all the gang.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Two-bit cheered.

"Yeah, if we don't get viciously mauled by rabid bears." Dally told him. Johnny shuddered at the thought. I myself wasn't too fond of bears.

We all met up at our house while Darry gave us the game plan.

"So, we're campin' a few miles into the woods behind our house. Dally, you'll carry the tent." Dally grunted, but then nodded. "Steve, you half the sleepin' bags, Soda, you get the other half. Pony'll get the bag with the campin' supplies in it. Johnny, you can get the cokes from the fridge and put 'em in a grocery bag. Two-bit, you can grab hot dogs and marshmallows."

"Um, I'm actually a _vegetarian_. I can't eat hot dogs." Two-bit announced to everyone, laughing. Dally shrugged.

"More for us men." Two-bit's face paled drastically.

"N-n-no! I was j-just kiddin'!" he stammered. We all chortled heartily.

"Wait. What are _you_ gonna carry?" Steve inquired smartly. Darry rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? Pony of course!" And with that, he scooped my up and threw me on his shoulders. "Let's go guys!"


	2. Greasers on the Storm

**Author's Note****: Oh, I forgot to say, this was a request for JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, whose stories are AMAZING (so y'all should check em out if you wanna good read)…. And as always, I appreciate y'all readin' my stuff of course!**

CHAPTER II: Greasers on the Storm

"Hey, this is perfect!" Sodapop exclaimed, looking around at the clearing. Dally dumped the tent on the ground abruptly.

"Finally! I seriously thought we would never get here." Dally grumbled, stretching.

"Okay. Let's set up the tent first. I dunno 'bout these clouds, but it might just rain." Darry ordered. Two-bit began jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be so much FUN!" Two-bit squealed like a child.

"Calm yourself. Sheesh…." Steve muttered, setting down the sleeping bag and helping Dally and Darry with the tent. I unpacked all our clothes and food and set them aside. Johnny came over to help me. Suddenly, a crack of thunder reverberated through the woods. Johnny jumped and Dally gave a high-pitched shriek of surprise, causing Soda to bust out laughing.

"Quit messin' around you guys. It's 'bout to rain!" As if on cue, big, fat raindrops began to fall. Steve cussed loudly.

"What are y'all waitin' for? Help me!" Dally yelled, frantically trying to put up the tent. We all ran to assist him. I was holding six poles.

"What are these for?" I yelled through the rain. Darry snatched them out of my hand and shoved them in the ground.

"Use your _head_ Ponyboy!" Darry shouted at me. Soda put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

By the time we had the tent up, we were all soaked and chilled to the bone. Sitting inside the cramped tent, all of us listened to it rain. As it was getting dark, Soda stood up.

"I'm gonna put my pajamas on now." My brother began rummaging around in the tent.

"Hey, uh, Pony? Where's all our clothes? I see the food, sleeping bags…." I gulped. Oh shit. I knew _exactly _where our clothes were.

"They're uh, um, they're…." I mumbled stupidly. The whole gang was staring at me.

"Outside." I told them. "They're outside in the rain." Darry stared daggers at me.

"They're WHAT?"

"Outside."

"Oh, well god _dammit_." Everyone was silent, listening to Darry fuming.

"Darry, really it's okay. We'll hang 'em up to dry tomorrow." Johnny suggested shyly. Darry ran his big, calloused hands through his hair.

"Fine. That's what we'll do." He faked a yawn. "Okay, well, I'm tired so I'm goin' to sleep."

"What, you're not goin' to eat first?" Dally asked. Darry snorted.

"Well, it's _raining._ How are we gonna go the hot dogs?"

"Oh, right."

Soda looked around sheepishly. Then he grinned.

"I have some food." He admitted. Johnny immediately perked up.

"You do?"

Soda grabbed his pillow and groped around in the pillowcase. He snatched up something covered in plastic wrap.

"Chocolate cake anyone?"

"Thank you Lordie!" Two-bit shouted triumphantly above the wind and rain. Even Darry's spirits seemed to be lifted a little higher. I could always count on Soda to have my back. It didn't keep me from feeling guilty about the clothes though. Which is exactly why I decided to sneak out once everyone was asleep.

Darry was snoring like a chainsaw and Steve was drooling something awful. I carefully stepped over Johnny and almost tripped over Soda's unconscious body. Dally was sprawled out, one arm across his chest, the other under his pillow. They all looked like angels. Soc ass kicking angels. I quietly snuck out of the tent. It was still raining pretty hard, so my plan was to pull the wet bag of clothes under a tree so they wouldn't get more damp throughout the night.

The rain dripped on my face and made wet trails down my cheek. I brushed them off and quickly grabbed the bag of clothes. Jogging back to the tent, I found a big tree to set the clothes under. All of a sudden, I tripped over a tree stump and landed on my stomach, knocking the wind out of myself. A white hot pain seared through my ankle. I lay still on the muddy ground, wheezing and spitting mud out of my mouth. How could I have been so clumsy? As I tried not to drown and attempted to catch my breath, I heard footsteps.


	3. Pain, Hot Dogs and a Weird Dream

**Author's Note****: Trying to update asap…. Don't forget to comment if you like it! :) I'm a human and I respond best with positive encouragement *hint hint* :P Thanks y'all, stay gold and do it for Johnny…. OH, and I don't own the Outsiders (I WISH) or Candy Mountain.**

CHAPTER III: Pain, Hot Dogs and a Weird Dream

"What the hell are you doin' man?" It was Dally.

"Oh, uh, hey Dal." I choked out. He clucked his tongue and pulled me to my feet. I winced, and tried to shift my weight to my left foot instead.

"It's three in the mornin' kiddo." Dally informed me, tossing the clothes under the tree and throwing my arm around his shoulder for support. Just from the light of the moon, I could see that his light, blonde hair was matted to his forehead and his blue eyes were fierce.

"R-really? How do y-y-you know?" I shivered. Dal tapped his watch. "Oh." I said. He helped me into the tent after shaking his hair out like a dog. Almost everyone was snoring loudly, except for Johnny (who was curled up into a ball) and Two-bit (whose fist was in his mouth). Dally led me over to my sleeping bag and helped me get in it. I sucked in a breath as I adjusted my position. God, my ankle hurt. Soon, I felt my eyes close as I listened to the rain.

"_Ponyboy, c'mon! Let's go to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Pony!" A unicorn was talking to me. _

"_What the heck is Candy Mountain?" I asked curiously. _

"_It's a mountain of sweets and joy, Pony, JOY!" Suddenly, the unicorn ignitedly like a match to kindling. _

"_Oh, Ponyboy, I'm burning, burning!" The unicorn screamed. I ran over to it._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What do I do?"_

"_Help Ponyboy, help!" I could smell burning unicorn meat, I could smell the…._

"Hot dogs! Pony, you wanna hot dog?" I opened my eyes only to see a huge pair of brown eyes staring right back at me. I shrieked and scooted back a foot or two, causing my ankle to explode with pain. I cried out.

"Pony? Um, do you wanna eat breakfast?" It was Johnny. Breakfast, breakfast... I swallowed. I didn't know if I could eat breakfast and keep it down after watching a unicorn burn to death.

"What's for breakfast?" I mumbled sleepily, shaking the hair out of my eyes. Johnny grinned.

"Hot dogs! It's not rainin' anymore!" he explained happily.

"Great, sure I'll have one!" I said, trying to crawl out of my sleeping bag without causing my ankle pain.

"Pony, are you okay? It just seems like— glory! Look at your ankle!" Johnny yelped. My right ankle was swollen, and it was a dark, ugly shade of blue.

"Shit." I grumbled, trying to stand up. Johnny threw my arm across his shoulder and helped me out of the tent. Everyone was sitting around a fire, roasting hot dogs. It was odd seeing as it was about ten in the morning. Two-bit batted his eyes at me.

"Why, Sleeping Beauty, how very nice it is for you to join us. I dare say, you are looking quite mah-velous today." Two-bit crooned in an English accent. His corny smile disappeared completely. "Jesus, what did you do to your ankle?"

Now everyone was staring at me. Wonderful.

"I slipped in the rain last night." I stated, feeling incredibly stupid. Darry stood up and came over to me. He examined my ankle.

"It's not broken." He announced. "Just badly sprained." As if I were a toddler, he scooped me up and sat me down next to , he ripped off his white shirt and tied it around my ankle. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. It was a makeshift cast. An awkward silence followed.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Steve started singing. Two-bit covered his ears.

"Oh, god no, not _that _song!" Soon, everyone but Two-bit was singing along. As I bit into my hot dog, I was grateful that it wasn't roasted unicorn meat.


End file.
